


Contracultura

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hippies, Drama, Gay Rights, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki siempre pensó que estaba revelándose contra sus padres y la reglas, pero cuando los hippies y la liberación sexual llegan a su universidad, la revolución es real. - AU '60</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aproximación

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el universo hippie de mi otro fanfic [_Sólo dentro suyo_](http://supermmonstrumm.livejournal.com/7230.html).

Sus padres habían salido al teatro, pero podrían regresar en cualquier momento. Lamentablemente no cenarían a fuera ya que el señor Laufeyson se exasperaba cada vez más cuando se cruzaba al “grupo de mocosos mugrosos” en la calle y luego terminaba toda la noche dando su tediosos discurso sobre la generación arruinada. Por ende Loki tenía que estar atento al sonido de las llaves mientras leía en su cuarto las publicaciones “prohibidas”.

Él no se encontraba comprometido con ninguna causa o grupo activista, aún vestía, como decía su amiga Sigyn, “al estilo conservador”. No le interesaban mucho los jeans campana ni el cabello demasiado largo o ir al parque a fumar; lo cual no quería decir que estuviese en contra de toda esa locura que, desde hacía meses, estaba invadiendo la universidad.

Pero sí había algo que le llamó mucho la atención: una revista impresa sin permiso del rector. Se trataba de _Sólo hazlo_ , una compilación de relatos sobre personas que experimentaban con drogas, sexo, desafíos feministas como usar faldas cortas y etcétera.

En el número que Sigyn le prestó era especial, era el número homosexual.

No se trataba de mera curiosidad, sino más bien de comenzar a pensar que no era el único en eso. Y que tal vez, no era un afeminado descarrilado como estaba seguro que su padre diría.

* * *

Aunque por fuera intentaba mostrarse relajado, por dentro se preguntaba qué haría su padre si lo encontraba allí en el parque, si de casualidad a alguno de los noticieros se le ocurría ir a ver lo que hacían los jóvenes los fines de semana y les preguntaban al azar y él salía en televisión…

Sigyn le dijo que al demonio el autoritarismo familiar y que era hora de que la piel blanca de Loki hiciera contacto con el buen sol de una vez. Ella siempre le daba una sensación de seguridad y si bien no era característico en él dar marcha atrás, tenía consciencia de que estaba tanteando un tema complicado, por no decir intolerable para su familia.

El parque estaba ocupado por jóvenes con cabello largo o peinados afro, ropa de colores, floreada, desteñida, buscando el estilo de los nativos americanos. Armaban collares, tocaban la guitarra agrupados en rondas, se besaban salvajemente y algunos simplemente se recostaban en mantas para fumar tranquilos y hacer un largo viaje sin moverse de allí.

Sigyn se dejó caer sobre el césped e invitó a Loki a que apoyara la cabeza sobre su vientre. Quedaron en silencio, observando las nubes en el cielo. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan relajado, verdaderamente despreocupado los exámenes, sus padres y todas las presiones que en ese instante le parecieron tan tontas. La calidez del sol de la tarde era deliciosa y cada tanto una suave brisa los refrescaba.

—Loki, todavía no me has devuelto mi revista —comentó ella después de un momento—. ¿Quieres… quedártela?

El muchacho tragó despacio.

—¿Estás queriendo insinuar algo, Sigyn?

—No —respondió ella en un murmullo—. No insinúo, estoy casi segura.

—¿Y ahora vas a darme un discurso sobre la rebelión y la libertad sexual o algo de eso?

—No. Una cosa es sentarte a fumar una tarde y ya, otra es que tu padre sepa que tu homosexualidad no es algo que empieza y termina cuando él te lo ordene. —Extendió una de sus manos hasta acariciar el cabello de Loki—. No voy a decírselo a nadie, Loki, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Creo que te has estado reprimiendo demasiado. Nunca has aceptado citas con chicas y entiendo eso, pero tampoco he visto que intentaras conocer chicos. Leíste la revista, sabes que hay algunos bares para conocer gente, sabes que no es nada terrible.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No era terrible, no era el fin del mundo y no había forma de cambiarlo. Tampoco quería.

—Tal vez…

* * *

Las autoridades de la universidad habían descubierto a un grupo de estudiantes imprimiendo mensajes de protesta en el periódico de la universidad, pero el único expulsado fue un tal chico de apellido Heimdall. Nadie tenía que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta que era una movida racista y ningún alumno se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Comenzaron reuniéndose pacíficamente el sábado el mediodía, algunos llevando pancartas y un muchacho con una guitarra entonaba algunas melodías de protesta.

—Dicen que el rector acaba de llamar a la policía —murmuró Sigyn después de un par de horas—. Loki, tal vez deberías volver a casa.

—No voy a dejarte sola si las cosas se ponen peor —respondió algo ofendido—. Cuando esto termine te llevaré a tu casa y punto.

La muchacha sonrió y comenzó a acompañar el canto contra el rector. Loki se quedó a su lado, en silencio. Sus ropas todavía desentonaban con las de los demás, pero tenía el cabello un poco más largo. Se dio cuenta de eso en la mañana, luego de haberse duchado y no supo si fue un descuido o intencional. Su padre no tardó en decirle que se lo cortara.

A eso de las seis de la tarde la policía comenzó a llegar. Los oficiales estaban de muy mal humor y Loki supo que las cosas no iban a terminar ni en amor ni paz.

Giró la cabeza hacia Sigyn y el corazón se le encogió cuando no la encontró. Eligió el peor momento para apartarse y él no iba a marcharse sin ella aunque quisiera. Trató de hacerse paso entre los estudiantes, llamándola y de repente se escuchó un silbido seguido de una pequeña explosión. Alguien acababa de pasarse de listo y tuvo la brillante idea de encender un fuego pirotécnico, suficiente para que la policía lo tomara como agresión y comenzara la represión.

Algunos empezaron a correr, ellos a preparar la manguera a presión, a arrestar y devolver golpes. Loki alcanzó a ver a Sigyn, también buscándolo con la mirada y cuando estuvo por levantar el brazo para llamarla, un oficial lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa, casi estampándolo contra el suelo.

—¡Vete de aquí sin mí! —gritó antes.

No intentó resistirse demasiado, los ojos del hombre echaban chispas de furia, cosa que Loki entendió de cierta forma porque seguro él y su padre compartían el mismo desprecio a hacia la juventud descarrilada. Respiró profundo, con la esperanza de que su forma de vestir lo exonerara del incidente, si había algo que Loki no tenía, era cara de hippy.

—¿Eres uno de esos jodidos chicos que viene a hacer política sin siquiera poder deletrear la palabra? —aulló el oficial—. ¿Has venido a probar cómo es todo esto en vez de estar estudiando?

—Oficial, usted- —balbuceó-

—¡Están hundiendo a la generación que hemos protegido durante la Guerra Mundial en un gran charco de mierda lleno de flores, rameras indecentes y enfermos maricas! ¡Debería enseñarte! ¡Debería…!

Levantó el bastón bien en alto, fuera de control, dispuesto a desquitarse con él…

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, vio una espalda ancha y fornida situándose delante de él, otro brazo en alto y una mano sujetando la muñeca del oficial. El cabello del desconocido era rubio, lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta los hombros, vestía una playera azul oscura y jeans gastados.

Las cosas volvieron a su velocidad normal y cuando Loki quiso darse cuenta, frente a él estaban luchando el hippie que acababa de salvarlo y el policía. El hombre daba bastonazos a ciegas y atinando a la espalda del muchacho, que intentaba detenerlo y darle puñetazos, parecían animales y Loki estuvo a punto de largarse de toda esa locura. Sin embargo, cuando se escuchó el sonido del silbato pidiendo ayuda, Loki fue hasta ellos y tomó el muchacho del brazo, tirando con fuerza. Su corazón latía desaforadamente y no entendía cómo sus piernas todavía le respondían, el sonido de las sirenas y gritos de los demás le perforaba los oídos, pero su cabeza estaba concentrada sólo en una cosa.

—Vámonos, vámonos de aquí —ordenó.

Se abrieron paso, esquivando a los demás, Loki evitando que el otro se desviara para ayudar a los demás. No pensaba ir a prisión, no tendría a quién llamar para que pagaran la fianza.

Y la mano del extraño, más grande que la suya, apretándole, se sentía delicioso.

 

El mundo era extraño. Y él sintió que hubo un punto de partida en el que las cosas se dieron de casualidad en casualidad, luego un parpadeo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, todo parecía ser piezas de rompecabezas, una a milímetros de otra, listas para juntarse y armar algo.

Corrió junto al muchacho hasta sentir que el corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho, las sirenas de la policía quedaron atrás junto a los gritos de los estudiantes y probablemente de algunos reporteros. Loki ya podía imaginar los comentarios de su padre cuando viera los informes en el periódico.

Se detuvieron en un callejón para recuperar el aire, la noche se había tornado fría y él no traía nada de abrigo. Se dejó caer lentamente hacia el suelo, mirándose los pies y tratando de aclarar todo en su cabeza. Para empezar, quería saber precisamente por qué la necesidad de aclarar _algo_.

—Gracias —murmuró el desconocido—. Ahm… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Loki —respondió sin levantar la mirada—, ¿el tuyo?

—Thor —dijo y se sentó a su lado—. Dime, Loki, ¿esta es la primera vez que vas a una manifestación?

Loki soltó una carcajada, aún alterado por la huida.

—¿Fue muy obvio?

—El miedo en tu expresión es el que tienen los que vienen por primera vez para “ver cómo es”. Siempre es interesante hasta que tienen la mala suerte de ver a la policía.

Loki levantó la cabeza despacio, encogiéndose de hombros.

La sonrisa de Thor tenía un tinte picaresco, sus ojos eran de un azul brillante y su rostro estaba sin rasurar. Debía tener aproximadamente su edad, veintitantos o algo. Era bastante alto y su cuerpo se veía tan fuerte como el de algunos policías. Pero estaba en la tranquilidad juvenil de su rostro y su cabello rubio desarreglado y largo, lo que le daba esa pertenencia con los demás hippies.

—¿Por qué has venido a la protesta? —le preguntó Thor.

—Fue idea de mi amiga Sigyn. Ella está comprometida en estas cosas e intentó que yo también.

—¿Y funcionó?

—Sí y no. Las causas políticas no son de mi interés, pero hay otros aspectos… en los que esto ayuda.

—¿Como cuáles? —inquirió más curioso.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que ese no era su asunto y lo dejara en paz, mas luego recordó a Sigyn, la revista y le hecho de que no estaba con su padre. Si Thor realmente era fiel a todo ese movimiento extraño, no lo juzgaría, no le daría una bofetada que lo tirara al suelo ni lo miraría con asco.

—Con estas personas…

Sus mejillas fuero enrojeciéndose mientras una desagradable sensación de calor se concentraba en todo su rostro. Un nudo en la lengua, sus manos temblorosas, los ojos vidriosos.

_—Creo que te has estado reprimiendo demasiado._

Y mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin que él tuviera consciencia de ellas, se lo dijo.

—Con estas personas, ser homosexual no va a condenarme de por vida.

Thor sonrió y posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Loki.

—No. Nadie va a hacerlo.

Por primera vez, se dio la libertad de pensar: _es guapo_.


	2. Libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la parte de sexo, disfruté acompañarla con el tema que suena en el tocadiscos de Thor, que es “Set the controls for the heart of the sun” de Pink Floyd. Si les interesa oírla también en ese parte, les dejo el [link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieQZoY9PQlY).

Cuando vio a Thor esperándolo en la entrada la universidad, no puedo evitar sentir que todos los estudiantes lo observaban curiosos (cuando en realidad no era así). Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo tenue y le pareció que su nuca comenzaba a transpirar demasiado hasta humedecerle el cuello de su camisa. Entreabrió la boca con intención de pedirle que se fuera enseguida, pero antes de hacer o decir nada, el chico se acercó hasta él en pocas zancadas, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró lejos de allí.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —exclamó Loki indignado.

Thor rió, girando apenas la cabeza para mirarlo, y el efecto de su mirada azul y penetrante volvió a invadir a Loki, despertando la necesidad desaforada verlo siempre o, mejor dicho, de no separarse nunca más de su lado. No pudo devolverle la sonrisa tímidamente al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían más.

—¿Has ido alguna vez dónde está la fábrica abandonada de Stark? —preguntó Thor, ignorando las luces de los semáforos y las miradas de los adultos indignadas por sus ropas tan desprolijas y su cabello exagerado y “afeminadamente” largo. Sin embargo, bastaron dos minutos en su compañía para que a Loki dejara de importarle la gente, sus reglas absurdas y prejuicios de lo más anticuados. El placer de sentir la mano grande de Thor, lo reconfortaba como si hubiese sido privado por años de algo que le correspondía desde siempre.

—No. Pero es un edificio horrible, ¿por qué quieres ir allá?

—Porque lo importante es lo que hay detrás —respondió pícaro.

Se detuvieron en una parada de autobús y el resto del viaje les tomó apenas quince minutos.

Bajaron frente a la fábrica, donde el césped había crecido mucho al igual que algunas flores y dientes de león. Thor volvió a sujetar la mano de Loki y lo condujo hasta detrás del lugar, que a diferencia de la entrada, estaba mejor cuidado. Había algunas tiendas de campaña y un par de casas rodantes y camionetas pintadas con varios colores, un puesto de comida, algunos jóvenes tendidos sobre mantas fumando o tocando la guitarra. Un nido hippy.

—Lo arreglamos nosotros —comentó Thor sonriendo—. Aquí no ha llegado la policía todavía, nunca hay incidentes. Si ellos no vienen a molestarnos, nosotros no le causamos daño a nadie.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, el pasto se sentía tan suave y fresco que no hubo necesidad de poner una manta. Thor se respaldó sobre el tronco del árbol y Loki quedó a su lado, los hombros de ambos rozándose apenas.

Loki se sentía extraño. Aún cuando pasó media hora, su corazón seguía tan acelerado como cuando estaba corriendo de la mano con Thor. Lo recordaba más apuesto que aquella noche en la universidad, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien que considerara muy atractivo y su cuerpo se relajó, dejándose llevar por las suaves melodías de guitarra que llegaban del otro lado.

Sin policía, sin profesores, sin su padre. Allí podría hacer lo que quisiera…

—¿Alguna vez has besado un chico? —pensó en voz alta, su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo.

Thor lo miró en silencio y deslizó una mano hasta su mejilla, despacio, acariciándola.

—Sí, fue hace tiempo… —Se acercó a su oreja y susurró: —No me molestaría hacerlo de nuevo.

En completo silencio, Loki lo abrazó por el cuello, cerró los ojos, sonrojándose muchos más y rozó el mentón de Thor con sus labios, subiendo hasta encontrar su boca. Fue un beso suave, casi infantil si no fuera por el rostro algo áspero de Thor con su barba de dos o tres días. Se separaron apenas y Loki lamió sus labios una, dos, varias veces.

Hasta que se recostaron sobre el césped y continuaron toda la tarde.

* * *

_—¿Quieres conocer mi casa?_

_—De acuerdo. Espera un minuto, llamaré a Sigyn —rió— necesito una coartada por si mi padre pregunta._

* * *

Sus ojos se perdieron en la lámpara de lava, en sus movimientos lentos y aleatorios, casi hipnotizantes aunque todo era por efecto de las drogas. Entreabrió la boca despacio, como si fuera un pez intentando respirar y luego sintió los dedos de Thor acomodándose sobre su mentón para que lo mirara. Loki ladeó la cabeza, atontado, y sonrió al encontrar un minúsculo destello azul en los ojos del muchacho.

—Si mi padre lo supiera —murmuró y se arrimó lentamente hacia Thor—. Me arrancaría los-

—Pero no está aquí —lo interrumpió, contorneando sus labios con el pulgar—. Ya no se trata de la estructura ni de las reglas o la libertad, se trata de ti, Loki —confesó con voz pausada y dulce—. Se trata de que quiebres con esas ataduras y te quedes aquí.

—¿Contigo y los otros hippies? —preguntó frotándose las comisuras de los ojos.

—Conmigo.

El tocadiscos comenzó a reproducir una melodía suave y extraña. Era Pink Floyd, grupo censurado también por el señor Laufeyson. “Set the controls for the heart of the sun” Sigyn le dijo más tarde que era la canción que estaba sonando cuando, embriagados en un efecto relajante, Thor y Loki comenzaron a besarse.

_Little by little the night turns around…_

Los labios de Thor acariciaron los suyos varios segundos, como si estuvieran flirteando antes de abrirse y dar paso a su lengua. Loki le apoyó las manos sobre la cintura, dejando caer una parte de su peso sobre aquel cuerpo fornido, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso mientras sus dedos se movían en forma de caricias.

La luz del atardecer se fue apagando y quedaron completamente a oscuras en la habitación. La cortina se bamboleaba por una brisa cálida, el suelo de madera parecía helado al contrastar con la espalda caliente de Loki, recostado mientras Thor se acomodaba encima, una de sus rodillas estaba en rozando su entrepierna.

Esa era su esencia real. Quizá desagradable y digna de esconderlo de sus otros familiares, quizá un tabú que no le permitiría regresar a casa nunca más, pero ese era él, ese era el placer real que no necesitaba forzar y en el que quería embeberse una, otra y otra vez.

Soltó un jadeo largo y rodeó el cuello de Thor con sus brazos. Este sonrió y pasó a besar su cuello de arriba a abajo, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Eran besos fuertes, algunos se tornaban mordidas y otros chupetones largos que, aunque Loki no podía verlos en el momento, seguramente dejaban su piel blanca con tonos rosáceos. El calor se iba haciendo más fuerte y de apoco la melodía los iba aislando de todo.

_Breaking the darkness.  
Waking the grapevine._

—¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó Thor de repente. Sus labios estaban pegados a la oreja de Loki, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera—. Ya sabes… esto es… _raro_ —agregó con un tono burlón.

—Pero _raro_ se siente bien —respondió Loki y llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna de otro, masajeándola suavemente por sobre sus calzoncillos—. ¿Verdad?

El cuerpo de Thor tembló un poco y soltó una risita mientras se dejaba hacer. Los dedos finos de Loki todavía estaban fríos, bajaron su ropa y comenzó a masturbarlo algo torpe, sin embargo tomaron un buen ritmo en seguida y este se dio cuenta cuando Thor comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Jamás se había imaginado tocando así a otro hombre y ahora lo que más quería era que Thor fuera la única persona a quien pudiera hacerle eso.

Una vez que su sexo se puso bien tieso, Thor besó el pecho de Loki hasta su cadera, rió bajo y de forma brusca le quitó los pantalones y su ropa interior, arrojándolos a una esquina de la habitación. Ambos jadeaban con más intensidad en la habitación oscura. Thor se reclinó y sin despegar la vista de las expresiones de Loki, dio unas lamidas a su miembro.

A la primera, soltó un sonido mezcla de gemido y alarido mientras su cuerpo se encorvó hacia arriba. Su lengua estaba caliente y la sensación de aquel miembro húmedo recorriendo su extremidad era muy distinta a la sensación que causaban las manos. Cientos de veces mejor. Mas no pudo decírselo con palabras, porque con las trips sus sentidos se habían amplificado y de su boca sólo salían balbuceos, gemidos y jadeos.

—N-no te detengas —consiguió articular. Un cosquilleo extraño se apoderó de toda su entrepierna y sintió que no estaba demasiado lejos del clímax, lo cual le causó un poco de vergüenza pues “supuestamente” aquello no pasaba hasta la penetración.

Thor engulló todo el pene de Loki, succionando despacio y presionándolo con la lengua cada tanto. Lo observaba temblar, evitando retorcerse ante aquella experiencia totalmente nueva y hasta el momento lejos del imaginario permitido.

Sus manos grandes se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas, las cuales apretó y acarició, buscando su entrada para comenzar a dilatarla. Dejó de chupar y se humedeció los dedos unos segundos, después volvió a buscar la cavidad de Loki, hundió el índice y comenzó a moverlo en círculos hasta que creyó que podría meter el dedo mayor.

El muchacho se mordió el labio con fuerza, el aliento se le escapaba como arena entre los dedos y cuando finalmente Thor se acomodó y sujetó sus caderas, soltó un chillido ronco y fue penetrado. Aquello superaba sus expectativas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Thor era más grande en _todos_ los sentidos. El primer minuto fue doloroso y luego le siguió otra oleada de frenesí.

_Set the controls for the heart of the sun._

¿Por qué se había privado de aquello?

Tal vez, porque estaba esperando encontrar a Thor.

—T-Thor —dijo entre jadeos. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y algo perlado por el sudor, tenía mechones húmedos pegados a la nuca y sus piernas estaban rodeando la cadera de Thor mientras el vaivén se aceleraba. Quería decirle que lo quería aunque tenía algo de miedo.

_Will he remember the lesson of giving?_

Fue acallado por un apretado beso sobre sus labios, que le sirvió temporalmente a modo de afirmación, de que se trataba de algo más que de un descubrimiento sexual y rebelde. Así que Loki dejó de pensar y dio libre paso a lo sensorial, a la sensación abrasadora que lo envolvió cuando Thor rozó su punto más sensible y luego pasó a tocarlo una y otra vez, hasta que se corrió sobre su mano, que se hallaba aguardando por el fluido. Le presionó la punta con el pulgar y se lo llevó a la boca, sin dejar de embestirlo, para lamerlo y sonreír con lascivia.

—Rico —murmuró antes de acabar dentro suyo.

* * *

Había de leído sobre las redadas, pero como algo pasajero y que siempre asoció ingenuamente con las drogas. Si su padre no tocaba mucho el tema, su madre y él tampoco lo hacía para no confrontar. Y aunque ese sistema fue normal para él durante muchos años, ahora le daba asco y las palabras de Sigyn resonaban por su mente.

“Eres tan sumiso…”

Pero entre las causas de las redadas estaba el simple hecho de que la gente como él existía, y ese delito autorizaba a la policía a actuar, a veces saliéndose de lo legal, abusando de su autoridad, dejando escapar algún bastonazo innecesario. En un momento estaban bebiendo y riendo de alguna anécdota de las _drag queens_ y al otro estaban siendo echados del bar mientras les insultaban con humillantes apodos.

—Ahí no hay problemas y puedes estar tranquilo —le había dicho Thor luego de pasar por el a la universidad.

Loki no estuvo seguro al principio, pero después accedió a encontrarse con Thor en el bar, alentado por Sigyn. La idea era estar en un lugar con otro tipo de personas y comenzar a sentirse más cómodo consigo mismo, comenzar a romper con la rigidez conservadora de su casa.

Su padre sospechaba que andaba en algo “malo”, pero aún no estaba seguro de qué. Cada vez que Loki regresaba tarde, discutían, y antes de salir también. Su madre prefería no decir nada. Las calificaciones habían bajado apenas, ya no le interesaba leer los periódicos oficiales y se había comprado una radio para su habitación y escuchar lo que quisiera. La relación entre ambos se había tensado y enfriado un poco, sin embargo Loki jamás pensó que fuera a cortarse definitivamente.

Hasta el día de la redada.

El reloj marcaba cerca de la media noche, Thor iba por su tercera cerveza negra, Loki no terminaba aún su bebida, Sigyn acababa de irse a su casa porque le dolía la cabeza y la rocola estaba a volumen alto. Como era viernes, Loki no tenía clases al día siguiente, además ya había arreglado su coartada en casa de Sigyn, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ya no te ves tan tímido como antes —comentó Thor sonriendo y pasando la mano por la mejilla derecha de Loki—. ¿Estás cómodo conmigo? Quiero decir… no estás fingiendo, ¿cierto?

El muchacho rió y se acercó despacio para besar sus labios.

—Estoy cómodo contigo, Thor.

Éste le sonrió y su expresión cambió en seguida al oír un fuerte golpe. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, muy pocos lo habían escuchado, pero con el segundo y el tercero, casi todos habían quedado callados y él único sonido provenía de la rocola.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró Loki algo nervioso.

Antes de que Thor pudiera responder u otro hiciera algo, unos seis policías entraron abruptamente al bar. Fue como si la cinta volviera a _play_ : los que ya sabían cómo iba a seguir, se apresuraron a huir por la puerta de atrás, mas los oficiales se adelantaron y comenzaron a ordenar que formaran dos grupos de hombres y mujeres. Loki sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago mientras iban pidiendo las identificaciones de los hombres al azar. Un transexual se negó y lo llevaron al baño para verificar “qué” era. Si llegaban a notificar a su padre…

—Thor…

—¡Todos saquen sus identificaciones ya mismo, maricones! —gritó un hombre.

—Sólo haz lo que dice, no temas —respondió en seguida, pero Loki no pudo creerle, su voz sonaba alterada y sus manos, que buscaban en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, temblaban un poco.

Las manos de Loki reaccionaron igual cuando buscó su identificación y lo invadió un sudor frío al recordar que estaba en su chaqueta, la que le había dado a Sigyn cuando se marchó porque había refrescado mucho.

“Me arrestarán —pensó mientras se apegaba más a Thor y buscaba tomarle la mano—. Me arrestarán por jodido marica, me arrestarán y tendré que llamar a papá.”

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Nada de mariconadas, estás en una redada!

Sacaron a un primer grupo a fuera. La noche estaba muy oscura, parecía no haber ninguna estrella en el cielo y el frío se sentía hasta los huesos aunque estaban lejos del otoño. Loki y Thor entraron a uno de los camiones en silencio, otros protestaban. El camino hasta la estación de policía les resultó larguísimo, aunque no duró más de diez minutos. No se molestaron en interrogarlos y entre risas y empujones, los metieron a una celda en el fondo.

Las paredes grises y descascaradas, un sólo lavabo e inodoro, una ventana pequeña con barrotes y mucho frío. Loki se estremeció y miró a Thor. Ahora sí recordaba cómo su padre había identificado a algunos homosexuales que vivían en el barrio: después de las redadas, la policía le pasaba el dato a los reporteros y eran expuestos públicamente.

Loki suspiró profundamente y se respaldó contra la pared. Estaba atrapado y en cuanto lo dejaran hacer su llamada tendría que enfrentarse a la verdad, si es que podía hacerlo antes de que lo leyeran en el periódico (ojalá no fuera así).

Thor lo miró en silencio y acarició el dorso de su mano.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. No sabía que terminaría así… el bar no era popular ni nada, es más, siempre suele haber más gente. No sé qué sucedió. De hecho —suspiró acongojado— n-nunca había estado en una redada, sólo en disturbios, pero siempre conseguía escapar.

El muchacho le miró apenado y tomó su mano.

—No es tu culpa. _Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo._

Thor sonrió de lado y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos hasta que se hizo de día.

* * *

—¡Laufeyson! Tu fianza ya está, puede largarte de aquí.

Había imaginado una discusión en la estación o en el auto camino a casa, a su madre callada, a su padre gritando, tal vez dándole una bofetada o amenazándolo con anotarlo en el servicio militar, mandándolo a donde sus tíos noruegos para que el machismo del campo lo enderezara. Estaba preparado para cualquiera de esas opciones, pero no para o que terminó sucediendo.

Consiguió llamarlo aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana, pero en cuanto terminó de contarle lo que había pasado (omitiendo detalles, claro), no llegó a escuchar su voz, sólo el tono de ocupado. Había colgado sin pronunciar palabra. _Le había dado la espalda definitivamente._

Salió de la celda y fuera estaba esperándolo Thor (él había salido antes gracias a unos amigos y en seguida fue hasta su departamento para poder pagar la fianza de Loki). Suspiró, agotado y lleno de una rabia que nunca creyó ser capaz de albergar, sus puños estaban apretados y temblaban ligeramente. Quería regresar a su casa y la vez no.

—Loki —murmuró caminado a su lado—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Loki lo miró, abrió la boca, mas no salió ninguna palabra, sentía los labios secos y la lengua pastosa. ¿A dónde quería ir?

Volvió a perderse en los ojos azules de Thor y una repentina oleada de claridad invadió su mente. Forzó una sonrisa y después de suspirar, respondió:

—A mi casa.

Thor bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo… No tenemos que volver a vernos si eso será un inconveniente para t-

—A mi casa —interrumpió— a buscar mis cosas. Luego pasaré a tu departamento. —Tomó su mano con fuerza, todavía le temblaba. —¿Está bien?

_“Nosotros. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo.”_

—Claro… —dijo Thor con voz apagada, carraspeó y apretó su mano—. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieres, ya sabes cómo son las reglas: no hay.

Ambos rieron y caminaron hacia la residencia Laufeyson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, he terminado esta historia :3 como regalo para Luna-E a quien se lo debía y lo estaba esperando.  
> He quemado neuronas y buscado material sobre las redadas a bares homosexuales, así todo es drama y asdfgh bueno. No me da la cabeza para una nota mas sentimental, perdón, pero espero que te guste <3


End file.
